Nice Things
by SirForgotAlot
Summary: Sesshomaru returns bearing gifts only to find that his are not the only gifts Rin's been receiving. One-shot.


**A/N:** _Surprise, surprise another drabble! Guys, I promise I'm working on some longer stories with actual chapters, but -for the time being- please enjoy yet another one-shot._

* * *

><p><strong>Nice Things<strong>

"It's beautiful, my lord!"

He didn't say anything, as per usual, but she saw a slight twitch of his lip that made her think he was pleased.

Her newest trinket was a set of jade haircombs, which would match both her tan skin and the latest kimono he'd bought her. Rin was so taken with them that she could've hugged her lord, if only she knew it wouldn't upset him. So instead she turned her back to him while she glanced at her reflection in the mirror and placed the combs just so.

Sudden movement in the corner of her eye caught Rin's attention, and she spun around, cheeks flushing when she realized his close proximity. He'd extended his left arm and -at first- she thought he meant to embrace her, her heart fluttering madly with the thought, but no. He simply reached past her to the urn full of wildflowers on Kaede's mantle.

"Who gave you these?" he asked, voice mellow.

"Oh, um," Rin blushed again, stammering over her words and unsure as to why this should even embarrass her. "The village boy, Kanskei. Kagome says he is smitten with me," and then in a lower voice, "and he brings me many nice things."

Sesshomaru glanced around. So that explained the unfamiliar scent and spread of miscellaneous trinkets. Indeed the boy had brought her many 'nice things'. Beside the vase of flowers lay a polished seashell, a smooth, iridescent river stone, and a handpainted scroll which was a poor imitation of Rin picking flowers in the sunlight.

"He brings you nice things."

"Yes, my lord," Rin bowed her head, again unsure as to why this talk was causing her shame.

"_I_ bring you nice things," Sesshomaru said blithely.

"Oh yes, Lord Sesshomaru! Your gifts are much better than anything Kanskei could bring. Kaede says you spoil me," she giggled.

He smiled slightly, but the look must've scared Rin who turned away suddenly, heartbeat hammering.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Rin."

He was standing so close. Why was he standing so close? It wasn't making her words flow any easier.

"My lord, I appreciate the things you bring for me, but you know you don't have to, right?"

Sesshomaru furrowed his brow, though she couldn't see it with her back still to him.

"I am aware. However..."

"Ne?"

"Seeing as how I am to compete for your favor with this _Kanskei, _to stop would be a clear forfeit."

Rin spun around, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. Was he saying what she thought he was?

"Lord Sesshomaru..." but a single claw-tipped finger was closing her mouth and the demon in question was leaning even closer...

His lips were both smoother and cooler than hers, but they sealed so perfectly over her own that Rin could've died happily. Then he withdrew just as suddenly as he'd planted the shallow, chaste kiss.

Her lips tingled and she brought a disbelieving hand up to them just to see whether or not it'd been real.

"I'll be going now," he said, softer than usual.

Suddenly desperate, Rin clasped one of his large, clawed hands in both of hers. "Take me with you, my lord, please."

He slipped his hand out of hers easily, gently, and rested it on her cheek. "I will return, Rin, but for now it is not safe to take you to the western lands."

She didn't know that she was crying until she tasted salt in the corner of her mouth. "Then please, Lord Sesshomaru, kiss me again?"

"Rin, I-" but without waiting for his permission she'd stood up on tiptoe, pressing herself to him and twining her fingers in his hair.

"Please," she breathed, close enough to his mouth that it ached.

He grabbed her hair in a rough grip, pulling firmly but not painfully until he'd angled her mouth up toward his own.

Rin groaned when his lips crashed down on her in a kiss less innocent than the first. This time, his long tongue slipped past her lips and teeth to slide provocatively against her own. He tasted like mint and winter, sending shivers down her spine. He swept into her mouth at his leisure, exploring all the secrets that Rin gave up so easily. She tried to keep up with him -if only to act like she knew what she was doing- but it was only her second kiss, after all...

When it finally ended, both were breathing heavily, but Rin was the first to speak.

"My lord, please don't ever..."

His demon heart began to sink-

"Don't ever stop bringing me nice things," she smiled shyly.

Sesshomaru's low laugh was one of both relief and reassurance. "Never, Rin."

_-Fin-_


End file.
